


NoveMalec

by Ayakox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, November Fanfiction Challenge, Real Life, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox
Summary: Alec and Magnus are actors and they have to shoot a scene which is causing them a lot of problems.Will they manage to shoot it well?





	1. Day 1: Actor

**Author's Note:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes. 
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

 

“No, no, no. Do you call that a kiss?” the producer seemed to be very upset.

 

The veins on his temples were pulsing and his face flushed in irritation. Alec clutched his jaw swallowing heavily as Magnus sighed letting his hand running through his hair. That was the tenth time they were trying that damn kiss and still there was something missing in that scene.

 

“Let's take a five minutes break. And try to focus for God's sake. That would be great if we could go back home tonight” the producer snapped at them turning back to take his seventh coffee of the day.

 

He said they wouldn't come back home until that scene wouldn't be perfect. Magnus rolled up his eyes turning toward Alec. “Jerk” he whispered shrugging, looking at his colleague with a pretty relaxed gaze. “Don't mind too much at what he says” he tried to say patting Alec on his shoulder, reaching his side, walking right next to him toward the backstage. They needed an isolate space to talk about that scene and the way to do it properly. Alec looked pretty tense, Magnus lips' taste still on his own, warm and wet.

 

“Of course I do!” he snapped, exasperated, biting his lower lip.

 

Magnus parted his lips looking at him in surprise for a second before sighing and cross his arms on his chest. “Look, as much as I'd love to keep kissing you all night we really need to move on because I can't stand that man a moment longer” Alec flushed in embarassment as soon as he heard those words coming from Magnus' lips. He truly had problems with that man's straightforwardness and he didn't really know how to handle his catty attitude; there was something magnetic about that man. Alec couldn't stop thinking about him all the day, everyday and when they were at work he felt tremendously at unease because he didn't want him to read his real thoughts all over his face.

 

That was the reason why they couldn't do that scene correctly: a part of Alec was _enjoying_ kissing Magnus and the other part of him wanted to deny and hide this shameful truth deep down his stomach.

 

The result? Their kisses were rigid and tense and mechanical and Alec's teeth were always in the way.

 

“So. The problem is you're... well, don't be offended but, you're pretty rigid. You need to relax. I know it's not easy with all the lights and the cameras and the public around but... it's just a kiss” he said shrugging. He looked so relaxed and quiet as if it was normal, for him, to kiss a guy he didn't even know that well. Well, he was an actor so obviously it wasn't a problem to kiss an almos stranger... maybe it was just Alec being weird.

 

“I-I know that” Alec tried to say, but he couldn't continue because Magnus' index pressed on his lips, closing them.

 

“Shush” he smiled and, as Magnus smiled, Alec did as well. “Listen to me. Relax. Close your eyes. Breath deeply. In and out”

 

Alec wasn't sure that would have helped but still he nodded.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes shut before to inhale deeply.

 

As soon as he parted his lips to exhale, Magnus' mouth was on his own, his hand under Alec's chin. Alec felt his heart jumping in his throat, wide-eyed, his mouth open, full with Magnus' tongue. There were no teeth, no stiffness this time since he was taken aback: their lips were moving together, spontaneously and Alec felt his mouth hot and swollen all of a sudden. He couldn't help but kissing him back, closing his eyes, cupping his face with his big hands. How long did he desire to do that? To feel his warm, tanned skin under his fingers? To feel the heat of a real kiss far away from the eyes of the cameras? Magnus body pressed against Alec's one, trapped between Magnus' chest and the wall behind him: they kissed for an endless time before Magnus broke the kiss, his tongue slipping between his lips to catch that last drop of Alec's saliva.

 

“That was... unexpected” the asian guy said, narrowing his eyes, a catty expression on his face. “I thought I had to teach you how to do it but... I suppose is your _character_ to not have the faintest idea about how to kiss someone.” the shortest guy smiled, a flirtatious sparkle glowing in his golden-green eyes. “Maybe... _you_ could give _him_ some lessons. You're pretty good at it instead” Magnus added, grinning, with a soft, malicious voice.

 

“See ya on the set, Alexander.”

 

Alec looked at his back as the guy walked off the backstage to go back to the set.

 

Needless to say their next shoot was finally the good one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Day 2: Architect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Ligthwood is a young, brilliant architect.  
> Magnus Bane is a young idol very famous among young people and he needs a new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alexander Lightwood had had a lot of clients in his brief but brilliant carreer; some of them were kind and pleasant, some were not. But among all of them no one ever been so demanding and unbearable as Magnus Bane.

 

He was his new client, a very popular idol among young people who needed a new home. Alexander already did seven different projects for his house and just now Magnus was looking for another version of it because this one didn't really convince him.

 

“I don't know. The more I look at this project the less I feel it like my home, you know?” he said shrugging, leading against the backrest of his chair, his legs crossing as he was waving one hand.

 

Alexander was definetly losing it. “Of course it doesn't convince you! It is just the _planimetry_! We haven't discussed about the internal desing yet because you keep refusing all the projects I'm working on for three weeks now!” he snapped, exhausted, beating his fist against the table. “It has everything you need. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a garden, an openspace, huge windows and a cellar. I don't know how else I can dispose these rooms just to please you!” he shouted trying to catch his breath. “I think you're just trying to waste my time” he sighed, in the end, rising one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut.

 

Against any forecast Magnus didn't fire him. He laughed.

 

“Finally!” he exclaimed with joyful voice, standing up from his chair. Alec opened his eyes in bewilderment. He looked very lost. “...what?” he asked, uncertain.

 

Magnus was smiling, his arms crossed on his chest, his head slightly tilted toward his left shoulder.

 

He was stunningly beautiful, Alec noticed it since the very first step he took into his office. He was tall and lean but strong.; his skin was tanned and it looked lightly golden under the right lights. More than that, though, Alec's attentions were caught by his eyes. They were slightly stretched out as asian's features usually were and his irises were light green, almost golden. An expectionally rare combination which stole Alec's eyes.

 

“You got it! I mean, not exactly. But you finally looked at me instead of my project”

 

Alec was more and more confused. He frowned, lost, parting his lips, looking at him with a confused gaze. “What do you mean by that? I looked at you?”

 

He didn't. Right? He tried to avoid his gaze since their first meet because he didn't want him to see all over his face how much he was enjoying that view. Plus he wasn't sure he would be able to stop looking at him once he would started.

 

“Do you really think I've come here all this times just because I wanted a different project? Come on, I spend more time in hotel's rooms than in my own house, I really don't care if my bedroom is the first room in the hallway or the last one” he scoffed waving one hand, walking slowly toward the desk to lean his hands on the wooden surface of it. He leaned forward with his body to better look at Alec, a cryptic grin on his lips.

 

“Let me be clear, _Alexander_ ” A shiver ran up Alec's back as soon as he heard his voice calling him like that. “I came here to see **you**.”

 

Alec's eyes widened as his lips parted, in shock. Blood rushed all up toward his face, his cheeks were now stained in red.

 

“But you never looked at me. Not even once. Very rude of you. So I decided I'd refused all your ideas until you wouldn't look at me and listen at what I had to say”

 

Alec's heart was hammering against his rib cage, his lungs were empty, he felt like he couldn't breath, his mouth awfully dry. “...and what is that?” he inquired swallowing, his voice low and uncertain as Magnus was smirking standing tall in front of him, moving some steps around the desk just to reach Alec's side.

 

They were close now. Dangerously close. “Go out with me. One night. Just one night.” he said as if that was the simpliest thing in the world, as if he wasn't asking out to another man. “No work, no projects, no worries. Just me, you and some drinks. Maybe a pool table. Something easy. I don't like overdo on first dates”

 

Alec's heart stopped. Date? Was he asking out for a _date_? Was he dreaming? No. Was that a _nightmare_? Was it so obvious he was gay? So his sister knew? His parents knew? Ground was falling apart under his feet all of a sudden as his lips began to opening and closing without a sound. “Wha--.. How--” he started bubbling, alarmed.

 

“Ah, ah, ah” Magnus stopped him waving one finger, timing those movements with his voice. “Yes or no, Alexander” he said extremely chilled, smiling, waiting for him to answer. “It's easy”

 

_The hell it is_ , Alec thought, panicking.

 

But then he realized it really was. He was free to say no if he didn't want to go. He could say no and come back to his normal life, his clients, his job. Magnus didn't look like a stalker. Besides he was so famous he could have had a lot of better partners than him. Or... he could say yes. Go out for once, have a fun time, get to know him better. He's always been scared of showing his true self, of admitting his sexuality. But that man... somehow he _knew_ , or maybe he was just jumping in totally blind. He wanted to go out with him. He wanted to know Alec as he was, no expectations or illusions. He treated him very badly since they knew, so he could not be worse than that, he couldn't fail any thought of him. It just was a chance and he had to decide if get it or not.

 

He stared at Magnus for what it looked like an eternity before to swallow and gather himself. “Yes.” he finally said, clutching his jaw, jumping in the void, tightening his fists along his sides.

 

Magnus smiled recoiling slowly. “Good. I'll text you later then” he said grinning.

 

There was something sparkling in his eyes, something very similar to triumph.

 

Alec saw him reaching the door and stop right before to cross the threshold. “Oh, every project was okay, by the way. Feel free to choose the one you prefer, they're all the same to me” he blinked back at him with a catty smile before to disappear beyond the door.

 

If that morning Alec thought he would have killed him after such a sentence, right now he just was slightly irritated. That was a really huge amount of work wasted, but just thinking about the fact that Magnus did that just to get to see him and asking him out was able to calming him down.

 

No, more than that, Alec kept smiling until a text shone on his phone's display.

 

A date and a place to reach.

 

Sometimes jumping in the void wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


	3. Day 3: Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane is a babysitting a new family: the Lightwoods.   
> His work is almost done and he's just waiting for the family to come back to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

 

When the door swung open Magnus thought it was time for him to go home.

 

The little Max Lightwood had fallen asleep thirty minutes earlier and he just had to wait for his parents to come back to leave that house. That kid was very smart and funny and they had a very great time together. Max told him about his beautiful sister Isabelle who was terrible at cooking but very good at playing with him and he talked about his older brother, Alec, who was big and clever and no one was stronger than him.

 

The babysitter stood up, holding back a yawn, and took his leather jacket from the couch. As he reached the hallway he noticed Max's parents weren't home yet: his brother was.

 

Max had forgotten to mention his brother was unbelievably beautiful with his black tousled hair and those blue magnetic eyes.

 

“You must be Alexander” he said in a low voice, leaning his side against the wall at his left. The guy looked pretty confused and, to be honest, a bit drunk.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing at my place?” he asked, out loud, narrowing his eyes to focus on Magnus' features. His eyes were shining, his cheeks were red and a bit sweaty as a very strong scent of alcohol was filling up the room.

 

“I'm Magnus, the babysitter, and you, pretty boy, are really really drunk” the guy smiled shaking his head lightly. “Come with me. I'll make you coffee. I don't think your parents would be happy to see you like this”

 

Alec looked at him even more confused, following the stranger toward his own kitchen. “What do you know what my parents would think about it?” he inquired almost falling down on a chair around the island where they usually had breakfast all together.

 

“It's my job to understand parents, my dear. Plus Max told me they're very severe when it comes to your education so...” he said lighting on a stove and preparing the coffee machine. Alec looked Magnus' back at all times nodding silently. He was very beautiful. His shoulders were very large and his biceps were about to burst under his black shirt. His tanned skin looked very warm and soft and his hair were a magnet for Alec's hands. He wanted to touch them so badly it almost hurt, but he felt so tired he couldn't even standing up from his chair.

 

“You said I'm pretty, right?” he asked, all of a sudden, as Magnus was waiting for the machine to turn off.

 

The babysitter turned around, surprised, looking at him with amusement.

 

“It wasn't my imagination. Right? You said, it” Alec continued, looking at him.

 

Magnus smiled, delighted, taking some step toward him. “Yes, Alexander. I really said it” he confirmed reaching Alec's chair, stopping in front of him, his arms crossed on his chest.

 

Alec smiled, innocently, lighting up. “Cool” he said, satisfied, as he couldn't believe Magnus' words. He looked like a baby, happy for an unexpected compliment.

 

“You look surprised” Magnus stated, tilting his head lightly, staring at him trying to study his features, the way his lips were curving up, the thin shadows his eyelashes were casting on his warm cheeks.

 

“I am. People never say that. They all look at Jace, you know. They don't look at me” he explained surprisingly calm, as if he wasn't hurt at all from that words, as if it just was a matter of fact. “You're the first one. You looked at me” he said smiling, genuinely happy.

 

Magnus parted his lips widing his eyes. He didn't really know how to reply to those words, people never were so straightforward and he wasn't sure how to take those words since that guy was drunk. And yet, somehow, there was something in his eyes that was screaming he was being truly honest in that moment.

 

“For that matter, I think they're all blind if they don't look at you”

 

Alec shrugged, chilled, looking at him. “I don't care. I'm just happy you did. You're beautiful” his voice slowly changed. If it was relaxed and funny at first, then it became lower and raspy and... hot, almost an intimate whisper for Magnus' ears only.

 

Magnus widened his eyes in surprise hearing those words; his heart began to race, something melted inside his chest as the blood was rushing in his veins. He didn't know what to do. In ordinary circumstances he would have tried to kiss him, that was a perfect moment to do that. But those were not ordinary circumstances: he was at work, that was his clients' house and he was his clients' son. Also he was very drunk and probably he didn't even mean what he said. So it wasn't a good idea going with the flow right now, he had to be careful.

 

Magnus sighed and rose his hand to rub Alec's cheek. It was really warm.

 

“Thanks, Alexander” he just said before to recoil and go back toward the coffee machine. He spilled the coffee in a cup and when he turned back to give it to Alec, he found him asleep. His arms were bent on the marble surface of the island and his head was leaned on them as they were a some sort of pillow. His breath was deep and his lips parted. He looked vulnerable and defenseless and Magnus could not help but reach him silently and leave the cup on the island. He took off his jacket and put it on his shoulders -as it was a blanket- before to take a post-it from the block near the fridge and leave a message on it.

 

“ _Hey handsome. You can return my jacket at this address and call me at this number. Xxxxxxx_

_Try to be sober, this time, so we can continue our little chat. -Magnus_ ”

 

The babysitter pinned the post-it on Alec's shirt, right on his heart, and left the house as soon as the Lightwoods came back.

 

When Alec woke up, the next morning, his memories were pretty blurred and confused, but he was quite sure that something important happened: the post-it he'd read made him feel happier than he could rationally explain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


	4. Day 4: Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if outside the door there is a storm and rain is pouring down, Magnus can't renounce his breakfast to his favorite bakery.   
> Also, he can't renounce to see the new baker guy who works there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

 

Every morning Magnus Bane was used to go to the bakery down the street. That place sold the best muffins he had ever eaten and that really meant something considering that Magnus had travelled a lot in his life and tried different cuisines all over the world.

 

He liked to have breakfast there before to start his day, especially since when it came to work a new baker. Magnus didn't know his name and they never talked before, but he really wanted to get to know him better. He seemed to be a very serious guy and for what he could see, he also was very polite and kind. He didn't smile much but when he did everything seemed to be brighter for an endless moment. Magnus was in love with a smile. Was it possible? To him, it was.

 

That morning the bakery was pretty empty: the gray sky outside and the pouring rain kept people away from the street but not Magnus.

 

He was there, as always, wearing a black coat and a warm blue scarf, sitting at a table near the window. There was something beautiful in the rain outside and he wanted to look at it while eating his breakfast.

 

“I didn't think we would have have any client today considering this bad weather” a male voice said bringing Magnus to look away from the window. It was the new baker standing next to his table, a little smile on his lips.

 

“Surprise” Magnus exclaimed, smiling in turn, looking at him, propping his chin on his intertwined fingers. “Truth is rain is not enough to keep me away from this place” the guy said shrugging, his elbow pinned on the table, his hands holding up his head under the chin.

 

The baker guy smiled, his hands into his white trousers' pockets. “Glad to know that. You're one of our most affectionate clients here”

 

Magnus felt something melting in his chest as the other guy smiled: he was smiling at him. _Because of him_. He felt almost scared when he realized how happy he was just for that. Suddenly he came back to his adolescence when just a smile or a laughter was enough to fall in love.

 

“So you noticed I've already been here before” Magnus stated slightly narrowing his gaze, almost he was trying to study the other guy's features.

 

He blushed a bit, nervously, parting his lips in silence for a couple of seconds. “W-well, yeah. I mean... I work here, and you.. you always come, so... you know...” he tried to explain swallowing.

 

Magnus felt amused as he realized he was intimidating the other guy with just his presence. Maybe he wasn't so indifferent... “I see” Magnus said caressing his words with a low, concerned voice. “I'm Magnus, by the way” he added stretching out his right hand toward him.

 

Alec shook it. “Alec”

 

A thunder roared afar breaking the moment. Alec came back to work and Magnus ordered his breakfast. The two of them didn't say another word, but they kept glancing at each other now and then along the time Magnus stood still at his table. Those were quick and sneaky glances, as they were afraid to be seen and yet they didn't do anything to hide their intentions. They kept exchanging looks, silently, across the shop for brief moments.

 

The more time passed, the more Magnus felt his heart hammering in his chest, something melting in his stomach, butterflies flying in his body. A strange heat burst into his veins as he felt the sudden urge to bring him out to a hidden alley and kiss him deeply against a brick wall. Rain kept pouring down facilitating those fantasies. If he'd brought Alec outside they'd been soak wet in a few seconds. He could see in his mind Alec's black hair stuck to his forehead, his temples, his neck; drop of water falling down from his long eyelashes, his sparkling blue eyes shining in that dark alley. And the cold autumnal wind rubbing their wet -and yet- hot skins, making them shudder as fire and ice were colliding on their bodies.

 

Magnus would have kissed him softly, slowly, tasting those istants and his lips moment by moment, cherishing them in his heart forever. He would have kissed his mouth, his chin, his throat, his neck, to reach out the crook of his shoulder covered by the white shirt of his baker uniform. Perhaps Alec would have moaned then, tilting back his head against the wall to better expose his neck to Magnus' attentions, inhaling deeply the cool morning air. Magnus would have brought his lips on his skin, kissing it slowly, softly, before to bite it a little, a skin flap between his teeth, his tongue caressing it to feel his taste. His left hand would have risen slipping under his shirt, on his torso, touching his wet skin, retracing his rib's shape under his warm fingers.

 

Another clap of thunder echoed through Magnus' thoughts bringing him back to the present, into the bakery, at his table, where he was sitting alone looking at the window at his right.

 

He blinked a couple of times, the image of that dark alley still behind his eyelids, fading away to leave its place to the bakery interiors. His heart was racing so fast it almost hurt. The guy swallowed glancing at Alec behind the counter. He was working on an apple pie, putting it into the oven. It was time to go: if he'd remained there a minute longer he wasn't sure he wouldn't have actually tried to bring him outside to repeat his fantasy.

 

Magnus got up and went to the counter to pay his breakfast.

 

Alec looked at him and Magnus smiled in turn, silently, taking the rest of his money. “Thanks” he said to the cashier before to look at Alec and greet him with just a nod of his head: he wasn't sure which words would have come out his mouth if he'd spoken in that moment.

 

He turned back and walked off to the door until he heard Alec's voice calling him.

 

“Magnus?”

 

The guy stopped, turning around to look at him. “Yes?”

 

Alec looked a bit nervous, one hand through his tousled hair.

 

“See you tomorrow?” his voice was uncertain but there was a weird sparkle in his eyes.

 

Was it hope? Magnus liked to believe that.

 

He smiled lightly holding his umbrella in his right hand. “Can't wait” he dared to say.

 

Instead of blushing or acting nervously, Alec's face lit up and a huge, warm smile appeared on his mouth. Magnus knew, in that exact moment, he would have looked forward not for his kisses but just for another of his smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


	5. Day 5: Barman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to drink a beer to relax a bit.
> 
> Magnus casually eavesdrops his phone call and he turns out to be impressed by that handsome and young guy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

“No, Izzy, I don't need you to find me a date. I'm not interested” the tall, handsome guy said rolling up his eyes, his left hand holding up the cell phone near his ear. His right hand was leaned on the beer bottle he ordered, drawing imaginary lines on the glass surface of it with his slender fingers.“I don't want a girlfriend Izzy!” he exclaimed, after a while, exhasperated, clutching his jaw in a clear nervous tic. “I mean, I don't need it. I'm fine on my own, alright? So stop introduce your friends to me” he sighed, in the end, tiredly. “Please?” he asked, more gently, breathing deeply.

 

A low buzz came in response as this Izzy replied to him on the other end of the phone.

 

The guy nodded and he finally dared to smile. Well, smile was a strong word. His lips curled up slightly and his expression became a bit more chilled. He was really handsome.

 

He hung up the phone shortly after sighing in relief, taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Girls. They always drive us crazy, uh?” the barman said, smiling, wiping a glass with an old white cloth.

 

The guy rose his gaze on him frowning a bit. He didn't look very happy to know that that stranger had listened his phone call, but in the end he just nod and sigh. “Yeah” he scoffed, almost whispering. “Sisters too.”

 

“I can't get it there.” the barman smiled pointing his left index to his own chest. “Only child”

 

The other guy smiled, softly. “I'd say you're lucky but... I'd lie. I love my sister but sometimes she's just... a bit... how to say?”

 

“Intrusive?”

 

“Overprotective”

 

“Is there any difference?”

 

The handsome guy stopped, looking at him surprised by those words. He pondered about them for a while before answering him. “Sometimes”

 

The two of them chuckled.

 

“I'm Alec, by the way” the client said looking at him.

 

“Magnus” the other one replied, leaning the white cloth on his shoulder and moving his gaze toward the girls sat on the other side of the counter, nodding. “Excuse me” Magnus apologized to Alec, before reaching the girls.

 

Alec looked at him absent-minded. That guy was really hot. He had a weird and unique style Alec would have defined transgressive: he was wearing a velvet night-blue waistcoat with no shirt underneath, his bare arms free to move in the thin air. Buttons were silvery as much as the jewelry he had on. His fingers were full of rings of any size and his nails were covered in black polish. A silver or white-golden dragon was following the edge of his ear while is throat was surrounded by a black thin choker. His hair were stooding up in stained spikes: the natural black of his hair faded in multiple blue strands, matching with his dark blue make-up around his asian eyes. A thin dark line drew the shape of his eyes as blue glitters made them sparkle all around, making him look quite catty and hot. There was nothing feminine in him, especially because of the size of his shoulders and biceps.

 

Alec studied his figure totally absent-minded, drinking his beer little by little, with mechanical movments. He came back to present when he saw Magnus turning toward him and come closer. He pretended to not care until he felt Magnus presence too close to him; the barman reached the counter where Alec was sitting and he leaned forward, above it, to reach Alec's ear with his face.

 

“Listen carefully” the guy whispered as Alec stiffened on his stool, holding his breath. “Those girls over there are talking about you. They want to come here and try to hook up with you. You should run very fast to avoid them” Magnus said without even looking at them, his voice so low and warm against Alec's hear to make him almost shiver.

 

Alec went pale in one second as he was lost and overwhelmed by that sudden news.

 

Magnus felt something moving in his chest, a warm smile on his lips as he stretched up getting away from Alec's life space.

 

“You know? Now I can understand your sister a bit” Magnus said in a low voice, smiling, his left hand leaned on the counter as the right one went on Alec's free hand, touching it softly. Alec frowned, alarmed, looking at him in panic, trying to get back his hand, stuck under the barman's one.

 

“W-what do you mean? And what are you doing?!” Alec hissed, embarassed, swallowing.

 

Magnus leaned forward once again to look him right into his eyes. “I'm trying to avoid you the unpleasant conversation you don't want to have with those girls, darling. Just pretend to be okay with it and you'll be safe” he whispered, smiling, amused by that man's behavior. “I'd ask you to smile to look a bit less scared but you can't, can you?” he added, shortly after, intertwining his fingers with his.

 

Alec looked at them, panicking, his heart racing in his chest. “Why do you say that?”

 

“Because you're transparent. All your thoughts are in plain sight on your face. You can't lie” Magnus smiled looking at him, rubbing his hand's back with his thumb, slowly.

 

Alec looked suddenly alarmed, a flush of red blood staining his cheeks in the blink of an eye.

 

“A-all my thoughts?!” he asked, concerned, hissing, don't caring about their hands anymore.

 

Magnus chuckled, amused, tilting his head. “Most of them. Yes.”

 

They kept quiet for a bit as seconds passed and the girls on the other side of the counter looked at them hesitantly.

 

“Why did you say you understand my sister?” Alec inquired, out of nowhere, looking his beer bottle.

 

“Because she wants to protect you.”

 

Astonished, Alec rose his head to look at Magnus' face in puzzlement.

 

The barman friendly scoffed, his lips curled up. “You're pure, _Alexander_. Have you any idea how rare it is to find someone unable to lie nowadays?” he asked, rethorically, more serious and serious as second passed. “You seem to be a good person. A simple person who just want peace. You're innocent and straightforward, your feelings and emotions run all over your face. It's easy to sympathize with you and desiring to protect you” Magnus' eyes never left Alec's and the guy felt something weird shaking in his chest, his blood rushing through his veins.

 

“So, I'm weak and I need protection.” he summed up, swallowing, clutching his jaw.

 

Magnus' expression now was serious. “Not such a thing. All the opposite.” he said tightening the grip on his hand. “You have to be very strong to live in such a dirty and mean world. A clean and pure person like you is usually easy to stain in a corrupted and unfair society like this one. It's easy to take advantage over someone so innocent and transparent, and still here you are. You're like a white warm light in a dark cave, Alexander. Darkness and shadows are all over around you but they can not turn you off. You're keeping shining and brighting and sparkling no matter what as if they can't touch you. You protected your trueself despite everything and you stand tall, head-on, with your heart in plain sight on your face, in your eyes” Magnus said without even blink, without moving his gaze from Alec's, his voice firm and sure and intimate between them. “I think you're unbelievably strong and that you don't need no one's protection. But in the other hand people who love you want to protect your light and your heart so badly they don't care if you can protect yourself all on your own. They just feel they want to do it anyways. And that's _good_. And it doesn't mean you're weak. It means it's easy to love you and that who loves you wants to see you smile and shine brigther and brighter everyday.”

 

Alec's lips parted as he felt a wave of warm tears reaching up his eyes.

 

They shone brighter but he didn't let them out. He held them in, feeling his heart hammering, everything disappearing around them.

 

He didn't care about the girls, the bar, the beer. Nothing mattered but Magnus' words and that hand which was grounding him.

 

He was overwhelmed, he felt vulnerable and exposed to Magnus' eyes and words. He felt sick, and weak and yet loved and appreciated. Basically, he felt confused and all of that confusion was easy to read in his eyes.

 

Magnus opened his mouth to say something, to help him out in that weird situation, but Alec's went before him. “I gotta go” he just said, troubled, without looking at him, getting back his hand from Magnus' grip.

 

This time he didn't resist it and let it go.

 

Alec got up and left on the counter some money and his beer, rushing to the exit of the club without even looking back. He felt confused , he needed to clear up his mind and calm the sweet ache in his chest. He was feeling lost and scared from the hot wave that had run over him and he could not think straight in front of his gaze.

 

Magnus, instead, bit his lower lip swallowing the lump in the back of his throat. He'd spoken too much. He'd crossed a dangerous line between them, talking so freely about something so personal as a stranger's personality. What could he know? Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was not a good reader as he thought. Maybe he'd just been inappropriate and rude and he'd freaked him out.

 

The guy sighed, unhappy, coming back to his work.

 

Alec didn't come back to the club that day, and the memory of his eyes followed Magnus' thoughts all day long until the moment he went to bed. And, to be honest, they followed him even then, in his dreams, watching over his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


	6. Day 5.2 : Barman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alec left the pub, Magnus felt sad and guilty.  
> He blamed himself for Alec's escape and accepted the fact that he wouldn't have seen him ever again.
> 
>  
> 
> Extra chapter to continue the Day 5 events! ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

At home Alec locked himself up in his room, falling on his bed feeling his heart heavy in his chest.

 

 

What was that been? He couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the club, that weird and intense conversation with the barman. No. With Magnus, that was his name. No one ever said something like that to him, not that directly anyway. He knew he was kinda different from others, he knew he didn't like to lie, he was very bad at it. Lies were clear on his face and it was easy to say if he was happy or sad or angry. He was aware of that, everyone were, but no one had ever defined that as _purity_.

 

 

He wasn't sure it was the perfect word to describe himself. Especially not when his mind was full of thoughts about Magnus' hand, about the heat that rushed into his body when he intertwined his fingers to his, rubbing his hand's back with his thumb. Alec's mind was so _not_ pure in that moment and that's why he panicked so much when Magnus said he could read his thoughts on his face.

 

 

He felt so vulnerable as he never had.

 

 

The more Magnus talked about him, the more Alec felt naked under his eyes, as if he could stare his bare soul, looking at him through his body, through all the wards he was so sure to have built up.

 

 

Alec folded on himself, his bent knees almost touching his chest; he looked outside the window sighing, thinking of that man in the bar. He's been very rude to him. He ran away like a thief because he could not handle his words when he was just trying to be kind and nice to him. More than that, Magnus was saying such beautiful words and he ignored them running away like that. Magnus must had thought he was very rude. Much less pure and bright as he had thought just a second earlier. That thought made Alec whine. He didn't want Magnus to think differently of him. It was good to know how nicely he was looking at him, it was... intoxicant. And now he ruined it all because he was a coward. Because he didn't know how to behave with other people. Because he was hiding a very important side of himself deep down his soul. Maybe, after all, Magnus was totally wrong about him.

 

 

He wasn't pure, he wasn't transparent.

 

 

He was a liar, a better one than he thought, apparently, since he was lying to everyone about his true feelings since ever he realized the truth about himself.

 

 

Magnus' words were so good because they were describing a wonderful person, a person Alec would have wanted to be but he didn't feel to be.

 

 

And that's why he ran away from him.

 

 

Because he felt a faker, because he had not the strength to say he was wrong about him. He wasn't bright, he wasn't innocent nor pure. He was dirty and corrupted as much as anyone else was.

 

 

 

*

 

 

An entire day passed since that guy left the bar running away from him.

 

 

Magnus couldn't stop thinking about him, about the way he looked to be so honest and clean. His eyes were big and shining and his expression was just so sincere it almost hurt. How could he be real? There was something rare and precious in his gaze, in the way he apparently thought so low about himself that brought Magnus to tell all those things. Inappropriate, stupid, indelicate things.

 

 

The guy sighed closing his eyes, keeping working at the counter as usual, trying to distract himself chatting with his clients, working even harder than usual to keep his mind busy. But still his mind kept coming back to that stool, to that seat, to that memory. That guy was branded in his mind and none thought seemed to be able to erase him from his attentions.

 

 

He would have just wanted to apologize to him, explaining he didn't want to be intrusive, but just kind. He would have liked to know him better, to find out more things about him because it was so rare to meet someone that good and honest that just an idiot could ruin everything like that. Then Magnus remembered his friends' words, the way Ragnor always said he actually _was_ an idiot, and felt even sadder.

 

 

He spent the night working and sighing, thinking over and over again to what happened, hoping to see him cross the threshold of the pub.

 

 

But he didn't.

 

 

As the night was over, Magnus wore his coat and his blue scarf to head home where he'd have dinner and a very hot bath before going to sleep. He locked up the front door and greeted his colleagues right outside the pub.

 

 

“Great work tonight guys” the security guard said, stretching out his back, his bones cracking loudly.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah” a waitress did yawn. “Let's go home though. I'm so tired I could fall asleep any moment, I swear”

 

 

The group of guys laughed. They talked a bit, some of them shook their hands, some was smoking the last cigarette of the day.

 

 

Magnus just wanted to go so, waving one hand, he quickly greeted them turning around to head home. Then, it happened.

 

 

“Magnus?”

 

 

The guy frowned, not knowing who was calling him.

 

 

“Uh?” he turned back to see Alec standing in front of him, hands into his jacket's pockets and red stained cheeks on his face.

 

 

Magnus looked at him wide-eyed. “Alec!” he exclaimed, surprised, gasping. “Hi”

 

 

After all those hours spent thinking of him, now that he was right next to him Magnus didn't know what to say.

 

 

“I... I'm sorry for what happened, you know... yesterday” Alec said clearing his throat, lowering his gaze unable to look straight to Magnus' eyes. “I didn't want to run away like that”

 

 

The barman parted his lips turning his body around to face Alec face-to-face, his arms crossed on his chest, his head lightly tilted toward his shoulder. “Didn't you?” he inquired, chilled, slightly narrowing his eyes.

 

 

Alec stiffened a bit, swallowing hard.

 

 

“I mean. I did. But... not like.. like that” he tried to explain, feeling stupid and stupid as the seconds passed. “You know what? I shouldn't be here. Let it go, it's... it' better if I--”

 

 

“Please, stay” Magnus interrupted him taking one step closer to him. “Maybe you don't know what you want to say. Maybe you don't want to say anything at all, but I do” he said looking for his gaze.

 

 

He found Alec's eyes and he saw an unknown sparkle in them. He wasn't avoiding his look, he wasn't trying to look away. He stood there, quiet, waiting for him to say anything.

 

 

“I've been indelicate. I shouldn't have said those things as if I knew you. I've made you feel uncomfortable, that was really inappropriate. I was wrong and I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to say that I think you're a good person. It was meant to be a good thing” he explained looking right into Alec's eyes all the time long.

 

 

A breath of cold wind blew making swirl the leaves all around, a shiver ran up their backs as the clouds began to gather up high, hiding the moon behind them.

 

 

“Yeah. You were wrong” Alec nodded, after a while, biting his lower lip. “I'm not the person you think I am. I'm... far away from that” he admitted, painfully, clutching his jaw, swallowing silently. “You said I'm pure and transparent. I'm unable to lie. But it's not true. I lie, everyday, to everyone. Even to myself sometimes”

 

 

Magnus frowned, a bit, surprised by those words. He didn't say anything, though, not daring express his not required opinion.

 

 

“You were speaking of a beautiful person. A person I'd like to be but I'm not. And I felt as if I was lying to you letting you believe I was that person you were talking about. But at the same time I liked the idea you thought I was like that and I didn't want to tell you you were wrong, that I'm so much different from what you believe. I wanted to be that person in your eyes because it's nice to know that someone looks at us as if we are so... precious. So I freaked out and I ran away.”

 

 

Inside his pockets, Alec was clutching his hands into two fists, his nails digging deeply into his palms. It had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done and now he didn't know how Magnus would have reacted. His face was unreadable and his expression didn't seem to change until... he laughed.

 

 

His lips parted and his white teeth came out in the darkness of the night. Magnus laughed for a bunch of seconds shaking his head, lightly, one hand on his forehead.

 

 

“Alexander... how can't you see it?” he asked, after a while, looking at him in amazement.

 

 

“See... what?” Alec inquired, unsure, frowning.

 

 

Magnus moved another step toward him, fiercely. They were close enough to feel each other's scent. “How truly pure you are” Magnus smiled, kindly.

 

 

“You could have said nothing, just ignoring me and never meet me again but you didn't. You're here, in front of me, telling me this because you felt the need to be honest. _Can't you see_?” he asked, again, more seriously, his smile vanishing from his lips as his hands rose up to cup his face. His hands were pretty cold because of the cool night air, but Alec's cheeks were quite hot instead. The difference between their temperatures made Alec shudder.

 

 

Alec parted his lips, widing his eyes, feeling his heart racing into his chest as Magnus touched his skin. It was not because of his cold hands, not because of the icy silver rings against his face, but because Magnus was touching him again, after all.

 

 

“I told you I've lied...” he murmured, as if he was trying to convince him about his words.

 

 

“And you feel awful about that. Awful enough to be here and tell me. A stranger. No one...” Magnus voice trailed off slowly, little by little, trying to leave the rest of the sentence to his eyes.

 

 

Alec could not look away, he was stuck there, under his hands, his gaze chained to Magnus'. All of a sudden he could see words in Magnus' eyes, a question suspended between them, silent. _Why?_ He was asking with his gaze's strength. His look was so intense it seemed he was shouting loud that word.

 

 

“Because I like you.”

 

 

Words came out on their own, uncontrolled, spontaneous; Alec istantly stiffened, right on the spot, gasping as Magnus widened his eyes hearing his voice.

 

 

 _It's done_. Alec thought, sadly, angrily, feeling hot tears burning the back of his eyes. _I've screwed up_.

 

 

Now everything was out, now Magnus knew his dark secret. Now he would have run away, disgusted from the _pure_ person he was talking to.

 

 

Alec was ready to see him go, ready to see him recoil. He could have denied, try to explain himself better and hide the real meaning of his words, but for some reason he didn't. He suddenly felt tired. Tired of lying, tired of hiding, tired of being the person he was not. And if there was only one person he would have wanted to be honest with, that person was Magnus.

 

 

The same Magnus who didn't get back his hands from his face, the same Magnus who was rubbing his cheeks with his cold thumbs, softly, slowly. He was looking at Alec with a quizzical gaze.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Because you see through me. Because when you said what you thought of me I felt good. Because I wanted to stay there, with you, and talk to you more and more. Because I've thought of you all the night, and all the day, and I could not keep you away from my mind. Because you think I'm strong and I don't need to be protected and those words made me feel stronger as ever. Because... you make me feel precious. You make me want to be the person you saw in me. And...” Alec swallowed, tensely, biting his lower lip. “I know we barely know each other. I'm... I'm not saying I love you or anything. I'm just saying you make me feel good. And I like it... And I'd like to know you better. If... if you want.”

 

 

He really didn't want to scare Magnus with all those words. He knew he'd said too much and actually he didn't even know he was able to talk that much about his own feelings. But maybe it was normal when you hold back your emotions for so long and then you suddenly let them burst out.

 

 

He bit his lip stronger as the silence between them dilated. He was nervous and impatient to hear what Magnus would have said next, but the guy didn't seem about to say anything at all.

 

 

Magnus just moved his thumb to press it on Alec's lower lip, bringing his teeth to loose their grip on it. He softly rubbed his hot lip with his finger as if he wanted to erase the pain of that bite looking right into his eyes.

 

 

“I want to kiss you” he said, slowly, out of nowhere, his heart beating fast against his rib cage, fast enough to make him feel a dull pain in his chest. “I really... _really_ want to kiss you, Alexander”

 

 

And his words made Alec feel suddenly free.

 

 

He wasn't disgusted. He wasn't scared. He didn't want him to go and never come back. He wanted to stay there, with him. He wanted to _kiss him_. And Alec wanted to kiss him as well, more than expected, especially now that Magnus' thumb was slowly playing with his mouth, slipping on the line between his lips, gently opening them up.

 

 

Magnus wasn't despising him. He wasn't even surprise. It seemed to be something normal, something... natural. And maybe... maybe it really was. Maybe there was nothing wrong in him, maybe it was okay for Alec to feel those feelings. Maybe, just for a moment, Alec was allowed to feel normal, to stop holding himself back.

 

 

And then, Alec dared.

 

 

He leaned his head forward parting his lips around Magnus' thumb. He got closer to his head and looked for his mouth with his. Magnus' hand slipped on his cheek, caressing it lightly, slowly, as their lips met.

 

 

That was a soft kiss. A long, warm, soft kiss, where their lips moved together, slowly, learning to know each other. They were exploring, they were trying to find theirselves in that simple act. They breathed their breaths, they tasted their taste as if the world around didn't exist.

 

 

There were just the two of them and that new, warm feeling growing up inside their chests.

 

 

There were just them and the start of something new. Something scary. Something good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


	7. Day 6: Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Lightwood got hired to work as chef for the famous star Magnus Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter although it is very long. I wasn't sure if post it or not but in the end I did it.   
> Hope you won't get bored reading it, it's not one of my best works, I know. ;W;

 

 

 

 

 

 

Since the day Alec got hired to work there, he'd never had the chance to meet his boss again.

 

 

His sister Isabelle told him about a really great job he would have been great at; the famous star Magnus Bane would have held a huge party at his own place for his birthday and he was looking for a chef to cook right into his kitchen.

 

 

Alec ended up jobless when the restaurant he was working in closed, so it was a very important chance for him to start working again. He wasn't very sure he would have managed to get the job, though, since he'd heard that that man had refused all the chefs who knocked at his door to get that employment, but still he tried.

 

 

Magnus Bane welcomed him in his house in person, no servant to open the door, just him.

 

 

“Yes?” he asked as he swung open the door, his right side leaned against the wall, his arms crossed on his almost bare chest. The shirt he had on was wrickled and totally open, none button was closed as much as his jeans' ones. Barefoot, he stood on the threshold looking at the other guy with his head lightly tilted against the door, his dark hair tousled and fixed up in spikes.

 

 

“A-ahm” Alec bubbled, surprised, clearing his throat. “I'm.. I'm Alexander Lightwood, Mr. Bane. I came for that chef's work” he added, shortly after, firmer.

 

 

Mr. Bane nodded, stretching up his back. “Oh, yes, sure. Please, come in Mr. Lightwood. We're running off of time and I don't have my chef yet” the guy said moving out from the threshold to clear the way.

 

 

Alec came in and followed the man into his kitchen. That was unbelievably beautiful.

 

 

Alec stood in the middle of the room looking aroud in amazement. His eyes were sparkling as he saw the wonderful equipment he had in there. The fridge was large and quite new, the latest model of its brand, able to contain a huge amount of food and bottles; the oven was basically untouched, perfectly clean, really expensive. He knew its brand and it was so good it was the most used in the best restaurants all over the country. The island was big and perfect to prepare basically any meal. Alec fell in love with that room.

 

 

“--ood. Mr Lightwood? Can you hear me?”

 

 

Alec came back to present, blushing. “Oh! Yes! Yes, s-sorry” he nodded looking at the guy next to him, one hand running through his hair. “This kitchen is beautiful. I got distracted. I'm truly truly sorry”

 

 

Mr. Bane seemed amused by that naive behavior and smiled at him tilting his head. “I see. Well, I was saying that you have one only chance to convince me to hire you. Just one plate. I'll watch over you from here”

 

 

He was sitting on a stool around the island, his legs crossed under it, his chin propped on his palm.

 

 

“Got it” Alec said, nodding, a bit nervous.

 

 

Mr. Bane didn't say anything else and Alec knew it was time to start. He inhaled deeply and left his jacket and bag on a free stool, rolling up his sleeves til his elbow. He reached for the sink to wash his hands and then he began to cook. In one moment Mr Bane noticed as the person he had there had changed. No trace of nervousness or uncertainty, he was focussed and measured, every movment perfectly accurate. He seemed to be another person, a hotter and sexier one.

 

 

It seemed like he was dancing measuring the ingredients, shaking them, pouring them into pots and cups. His eyes were fixed on his work and his hands were fast and sure. Suddenly he seemed to be quite self confident.

 

 

“When did you start cooking Mr. Lightwood? You really like what you do, I can tell” the man said slightly narrowing his eyes, attracted by Alec's movments, by the fierceness that was glowing in his eyes.

 

 

Alec didn't move his gaze from the ingredients. “I'm not sure. I was seven or eight, I guess” he said with a little smile on his lips. “My parents were always late because of their work so I began to cook for me and my sister so we didn't have to wait for them to eat. At a certain point I've realized I like cooking and I've tried more and more difficult recepies until I decided this is what I want to do for living”

 

 

His voice and the sound of the egg beater against the edges of the cup in his hands were the only sounds in the room.

 

 

“So do you have a sister?”

 

 

“Yes. She's younger than me by one year. She really likes you, by the way. When she heard about this job she almost lost her mind” the guy chuckled, relaxed.

 

 

Mr. Bane smiled, in turn, curling up the edhes of his mouth.

 

 

“I'm flattered” he replied, calmly, standing up. He took some steps to get closer to the other guy in the room. He stopped next to him, his low back leaned against the kitchen's workspace, his arms crossed on his chest as he was turning his head to look at him carefully.

 

 

“What are you preparing?” he asked, in a low voice, looking now at him and then at the compound in the cup.

 

 

“Well. You need a chef to your birthday's party so I'm making a cake. I suppose you want to know if I can make one or not, Mr. Bane”

 

 

Mr. Bane parted his lips, surprised. That was the first of the many chefs who came there to prepare something so easy and genuine to impress him. Everyone tried to cook complicated plates as if they were cooking for the Queen of England, talking about dishes he wouldn't have ever brought to a party. Alexander made a cake, instead.

 

 

The actor smiled.

 

 

“Call me Magnus.”

 

 

Alec rose his gaze and looked at him in surprise, his cheeks slightly blushed. “F-fine.”

 

 

The two of them kept talking for all the time the cake needed to be ready. Magnus asked him about his sister, about his parents, his childhood and his previous jobs. He listened carefully at every word, his eyes never left his figure during their long chat.

 

 

Alec felt a bit nervous at first but then he began to feel relaxed and quiet around Magnus. He was pleasant and nice and it wasn't as he had thought at all.

 

 

When Magnus ate the cake Alec had made, he looked impressed and with a large smile on his face he hired him shaking his hand.

 

 

That had been the last time Alec saw him.

 

 

He came back to the palace for the birthday's day and worked in the kitchen all day long. He almost expected to see him enter the room to greet him, as if he had time to lose with the chef he had hired for that night only. That had been a very stupid thought, a silly hope, he was aware of that now. But somehow he felt abandoned; Alec hardly talked about himself to others, usually he held things in, so he got surprised when he realized how easy it had been to talk like that to Magnus. He almost thought that maybe the guy enjoyed that little chat as much as he did, but it was obvious he didn't.

 

 

He felt stupid to have all those thoughts spinning in his mind but he could do nothing to ignore those feelings. He cooked thinking of that criptycal man all night long, hearing the sounds of the music from the other room and watching the catering staff bring dishes and glasses here and there across the house.

 

 

He had to wait the end of the party just in case of sudden plates to make, but toward late night his job was basically done.

 

 

The party seemed going well since no one was complaining and there wasn't screams or broken windows or glasses. The catering guys said everything seemed to be alright and that Magnus was having fun with all his guests.

 

 

Alec nodded at those words but something inside his chest was saying he wanted to see him in that night. He held that will in as longer as he could but in the end he dared to take a look at the party.

 

 

He slightly opened the kitchen's door and looked the other room.

 

 

It was dark with colored lights shining here and there in glowing flashes. People were dancing, laughing, speaking, and several little tables were disposed across the room full of dishes and glasses.

 

 

Alec was impressed but his attentions were all for a specific person.

 

 

Magnus was near one table with a glass of champagne in his hand and a happy smile on his lips. His hair were standing up in spikes and many necklaces were sparkling on his chest, around his throat. The jacket he had on was pretty tight and his arms seemed to be about to burst under the sleeves. His trousers were very tight and Alec thought he looked very hot.

 

 

As the thought crossed his mind he abruptly came back in into the kitchen.

 

 

No. No. He could not think anything like that. He was working for that man and it was unprofessional. Besides that man had no interest in him and he would have never had the chance to see him again, so it was pointless to think of his tanned skin or his goatee.

 

 

His heart skipped a heartbit as he realized he wanted to see him again, alone, exactly as it happened that day.

 

 

Alec clutched his jaw and tried to focus on anything else to stop thinking of him.

 

*

 

The party was over and the catering staff was cleaning everything up.

 

 

Alec decided to help them before heading home as the last guests were leaving the building. That job took almost an hour but it helped him not thinking of his boss.

 

 

He talked to the guys who were working with him and then he greeted them as their work was done.

 

 

He was ready to go home, everything was okay and Magnus payed him on advance because he was afraid that after the party he would have been too drunk to think about that. Apparently he was right since he was deeply asleep on the couch when Alec reached the parlor before to approach the front door. The chef stood still in the middle of the dark, silent room, looking at that body abandonded on the sofa. The shirt under the jacket was almost totally unbuttoned and his lips were slightly open.

 

 

Alec thought he was even more beautiful with such a vulnerable expression on his face.

 

 

Biting his lower lip he came closer to him, unable to ignore that man.

 

 

He reached the couch and stopped, looking at him from above, studying the features of his face, the way his make up was dripping, his hair were lightly tousled, his lips parted. His jacket was pretty wrinckled and his bare chest underneath a dangerous temptation.

 

 

The chef swallowed getting down on his knees.

 

 

His right hand moved hesitantly, stretching out to reach his face. His fingertips slightly touched his cheekbone, his skin was warm and soft under his fingers. Alec missed an heartbit realizing he wanted to touch him more. To rub his cheek, to slip down on his neck, on his chest. He couldn't... right? Even though he was asleep it wasn't right for him to touch him like that. He didn't want to touch him like that. He wanted to touch him while he was perfectly awake and, possibly, willing to.

 

 

He just sighed getting back his hand from his face, standing up on his feet.

 

 

As soon as Alec turned back to reach the door, a voice broke the silence in the room.

 

 

“Why did you stop? It was relaxing” Magnus said with a very low voice, definetly amused for what Alec could hear.

 

 

The guy froze right on the spot, stiffening in a heartbit.

 

 

“I... I thought you were... sleeping” he murmured without turning around.

 

 

“Not yet. I just wanted them to go away. I was tired” Magnus smiled getting up on his feet, a bit staggering, one hand on his forehead.

 

 

“I'd... I'd better get going then” Alec cleared his throat trying to swallow down the lamp on his throat.

 

 

Magnus moved some step toward him tilting his head to the side. “Why is that?” His voice was curious and amused, his gaze malicious and catty. He was playing and Alec didn't really know the rules of that game.

 

 

“You said you're tired”

 

 

“Was.” Magnus whispered, his lips curling up at their edges. “I _was_ tired.” he corrected him rising up one hand to softly touch Alec's chin, his fingertips almost touching the chef's lower lip.

 

 

Alec was speechless, nervous and very close to faint. He felt numb, his body could not move. He was like clay under his hands: Magnus could have shape him at will and he wouldn't have done anything to stop him in doing that.

 

 

His mouth was dry, his throat tight. Their gazes were suddenly chained and Magnus seemed to be pretty glad with that situation.

 

 

“Why are you so nervous? Don't you like when I'm awake?” he chuckled, low, rubbing the skin of his face with his slender, warm fingers. He was tracing hot lines from the tip of Alec's chin to the highest part of his cheekbones. He was exploring his face, his skin, slipping his hands on it as water on a glass.

 

 

“No!” Alec hastily exclaimed, swallowing, clutching his jaw. “I mean...”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

Alec bit his lower lip lowering his head, escaping Magnus' gaze. “Stop it.” he whispered, his heart racing in his chest. “Please. Stop it...” his voice was like a plea and Magnus felt suddenly concerned. His hand stopped, still on his face, as his smiled faded from his lips.

 

 

“Alexander? What is it?”

 

 

“Nothing. I... I just have to go.”

 

 

Magnus frowned as he heard those words, feeling the guy slipping under his touch to turn back and move toward the door. “What does it mean?” he asked, now serious, lowering the hand which was stroking Alec's cheek.

 

 

“You're the one who started it. And now are you going?” he demanded, unsure, before to rush to the door and stand in front of it to prevent Alec to get out. He needed an answer and the chef would haven't left before to give it to him.

 

 

Alec stopped, frozen, gasping in surprise as he saw Magnus block him the way.

 

 

“I'm sorry. It was inappropriate, I shouldn't have”

 

 

“Are you serious?” Magnus said, crossing his arms on his chest. “Are you afraid I'm gonna denounce you or something? Because, let me be clear Alexander, I'm really not.” the birthday man stated looking at him, right into his eyes. “Look. I know what's going on here, okay? I'm not blind. But I don't see where the problem is. Why are you running when it's clear I'm not bothered from it? All the opposite, actually”

 

 

Alec's eyes widened at their widest as he heard those words, his heart falling down into his chest, skipping some beat. His cheeks flushed in embarassment but the darkness in the room hid it from Magnus' eyes. “I—... y-you--... what?” he stuttered, swallowing, his blood rushing into his veins, a sudden heat bursting within his body.

 

 

Magnus smiled, more chilled, lightly tilting his head.

 

 

“Alexander. I throw a party every week. I love parties. I'm the king of parties. It's 2 am and this one is already over. What do you think?” Magnus inquired as his sentences were expressing a pretty clear concept themselves. Alec was pretty confused, though.

 

 

The actor sighed, amused from his naivety and stepped forward to reduce the distance between them to its minimum. “I wanted to be alone with you. I wanted to spend my birthday's night with you.” his gaze was locked on Alec's eyes and his voice was firm and steady.

 

 

Alec gasped, upset from those words.

 

 

“Wait. I don't mean that. I mean, it wouldn't be a bad idea, but what I wanted to say is that I've enjoyed our time together the other day. You're... different. You're interesting and I wanted to know you better. I wanted more time with you.”

 

 

Was it really happening? Was it a dream? Alec wasn't sure but he wanted to believe it to be true. He forced himself to believe that Magnus didn't care about him at all all day long and now, in that moment, Magnus was there, telling him he wanted to spend his birthday with him, an almost stranger who was touching his face as he was sleeping.

 

 

“Can you say something? I speak to myself all days for work, it's annoying to do so even in my spare time you know?” he tried to say, ironically, smiling.

 

 

Alec shook his head, lightly, as trying to wake himself up and nodded nervously at him. “I... I thought you weren't interested in me. I haven't seen you since last time and I thought... you know...”

 

 

“Oh, Alexander. I could not let you know I want you so soon. You had to miss me before I could make my first move” the guys waved one hand rolling up his eyes, as he was talking about something obvious which Alec obviously missed.

 

 

So... Magnus had thought about him. Thought about him enough to make all those plans just to make Alec missing him? That was kinda creepy but tender at the same time.

 

 

Alec smiled, tenderly, in the end, relaxing little by little as time passed.

 

 

“So... what you wanna do now?” he asked, shyly, his hands in his pockets.

 

 

“Now we go back to the couch and we continue what you started a while ago. And since it is my birthday you will answer all the questions I have” Magnus explained dragging Alec toward the sofa by his wrist. He pulled him on the cushions and then he laid down on them, his head on Alec's lap.

 

 

“Wait. What if there's something I don't want to tell?”

 

 

“Then you can choose not to answer. But...”

 

 

“...But?”

 

 

“It will cost you a kiss”

 

 

Alec chuckled, in a low voice, caressing Magnus' cheek with his fingers, slowly, trying to learn the shape of his face with his fingers, as he was trying to know a new road, an unknown path he wanted to take.

 

 

“Sounds like a deal” he murmured, calm, smiling at him.

 

 

Magnus, laid on his lap, smiled in turn, folded on himself on his left side, as a cat looking for warmth on his master's legs.

 

 

“Then let's begin.” he murmured rising up his gaze. “Do you like me?”

 

 

Alec stopped his hand for a second, stiffening in surprise and relaxing a second later. “Yes.”

 

 

“Did you like other guys before me?”

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

“Have you ever made out?”

 

 

Alec swallowed, uncertain, before to answer. “No”

 

 

A little catty smile stretched out on Magnus' lips. “Good.” he murmured, somehow happy to hear that.

 

 

“Not really” Alec chuckled, bitterly.

 

 

“Trust me. It is.” he smiled rising his hand up to touch Alec's chest, on his white shirt. “I like first times. They are memorable. It's like branding those memories in your heart, in your mind. I want you to remember me”

 

 

His gaze rose to meet Alec's. They stayed quiet for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes, their hands slowly caressing their skin. Alec's fingers were drawing the features of Magnus' face, and Magnus' ones were sliding beneath the chef's shirt.

 

 

“Remember. It means tomorrow you will be a memory?” Alec whispered, as his head was slowly lowering to meet Magnus'.

 

 

Magnus, for his part, was rising up his to meet Alec's lips. “I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I just care about the present. Let the future outside this room and just live this moment together. Shall we?” he whispered, softly, until his voice trailed off.

 

 

Their lips met and they didn't say another word for the rest of the night.

 

 

They cuddled and kissed all the time, silently, enjoying the warmth of their bodies one onto another, until they ended up asleep on the couch, laid on their sides, their forehead touching.

 

 


	8. Day 7: CIA Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Lightwood is a young, handsome CIA agent.  
> Magnus Bane is a fairly attractive stranger suspect to be a possible terrorist.
> 
> What happens when this serious and loyal CIA agent meets the most beautiful man he's ever seen?
> 
>  
> 
> N.B. : This chapter is pretty explicit at a some point. DON'T READ IT IF YOU'RE NOT BIG ENOUGH ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a challenge on Twitter called "NoveMalec" where we have to describe Malec's first meeting in an alternative universe (without the Shadow World to be clear) following a predecided list of daily themes.
> 
> That means that you will find 30 chapters here and every chapter is a short one-shot ~

 

 

 

 

 

“It's settled then. Agent Ligthwood will take care of the Indonesian subject as his team will cover up his shoulders ready to go in” the Director said putting an end to the meeting.

 

 

All the men in the room nodded and Alexander Lightwood clutched his jaw swallowing down a bitter lump in his throat.

 

 

Lately they had received a lot of informations about a possible terroristic attack during a festival which would have hosted several guests from all around the world and it was their duty to prevent it in order to save thousands of people. Their informations said that one of the guests could be the responsible for the attack and this was a real problem. They had to check every guest very closely and secretly to discover the truth and protect the innocent ones and to do that they prepared a team of trained agents for every suspect. Alexander had been chosen as the agent on the field to get to him and make him talk to understand if he's their man or not.

 

 

Alexander wasn't so happy about that call.

 

 

Their indonesian suspect, such Magnus Bane, was known to be a very freewhiling, bisexual, attractive man who loved parties and entertainment: exactly the kind of guy Alexander was not.

 

 

The Council decided to chose Alexander as the right man for the mission because he was, at least this is what they said, the most handsome agent they had at their service. Alexander felt embarassed and uncomfortable instead of flattered but he could not refuse the call.

 

 

So, now, he just had to put a smile on his face and meet the guest to get his trust.

 

 

*

 

 

Everything was ready.

 

 

Magnus Bane arrived to the hotel that morning and they were pretty sure that night he would have been to the casino inside it to have some fun in that foreign city. Alexander planned to get closer to him right there, somehow.

 

 

He wore a pretty tight, black suit and a white shirt with no tie around his throat. The first three buttons were undone and his hair was fixed thanks to some gel. A bug was hidden in the internal pocket of his jacket and as a little earpiece was in his left ear so he could talk to his colleagues anytime.

 

 

He looked really hot. Exactly what they needed for that job.

 

 

*

 

 

As the agent crossed the threshold of the casino, he felt drawn in another world.

 

 

People were laughing and chuckling, wearing really expensive dresses and jewelry as it was some sort of party. Half of those would have been sold to the cash to pay all the games their money could not cover.

 

 

Everything was shining and glowing: the floor was covered with a fancy red and black moquette as a heavy crimson carpet stretched out along all the central hallway between the two big areas of the huge room. Tables, machines and games were divided by elegant pillars in top of which several screens were fixed. A big, wonderful chandelier was hunging from the ceiling lighting up all the hall. A warm, golden light was shining all around as the green, red and blue lights of the machines along the edges of the room were glowing from the screens. Altough Alexander hated those places, he had to admit they were magical someway. It was like entering in a kaleidoscope and leave the real world behind. Everything there seemed to be colorful and attractive, and something was just unreal. Even time was relative, there.

 

 

It was easy to understand why those places were like drugs to some people. Alexander was disgusted but still he held a chilled smile on his face.

 

 

He wandered for the hall holding a glass of champagne in his left hand, the other hand in his pocket. He looked around studying the place, the disposition of the games and the tables searching -at the same time- for the man he had to approach.

 

 

Some woman looked at him with a malicious smile on their lips, a cute croupier look glanced back at him as she was trying to invite him to play at her table, and some man greeted him with a nod of his head although they didn't know each other. Alexander inhaled deeply taking a sip of his champagne until he saw the man he was looking for; Magnus Bane was sitting at a poker table with some other men, surrounded by a couple of giggling girls. There was an empty seat to the table and Alexander thanked the odds for their favor. He approached the table and the croupier smiled at him with professional courtesy. All the other men at the table turned their head around to look at Alexander and nodded to welcome him in their game. Alexander nodded in turn, his eyes looking every face of them to stop, in the end, to Magnus'.

 

 

He was clearly a stranger with his natural tanned skin and those asian eyes, the only one at that table. His hair was black, spiked up, with several hot pink strands above the forehead matching to the makeup around his eyes. It was like flames were burning all around his eyelashes, pink faded in red and silver as a lot of glitter were sparkling on his entire face. He was a really good-looking man even though his style was, maybe, too eccentric for Alexander's tastes.

 

 

Magnus looked at Alexander in turn, a pleased grin on his lips. He seemed to be glad to have him there.

 

 

“ 'Evening” he nodded, smiling, leaning forward to look at him better. There was something catty in his smile, something attractive he couldn't ignore.

 

 

Alexander tried to hide any sign of attraction deep down his chest and smiled at him in turn. “ How is the night going? Any lucky hand so far?” he inquired, chilled, leaning against the backrest of his chair, his legs crossed under the table and a firm smile on his lips. He didn't leave Magnus' gaze until the croupier gave them the cards.

 

 

“Oh no. Actually not yet” the Indonesian guy said shrugging, taking his cards with his slender fingers, several shining rings at his hands. “But I've been lucky in other ways” he added, shortly after, glancing at him, quickly, as the girls around him giggled amused.

 

 

Alexander rose his gaze to meet Magnus' and stared at him, smiling, for a calculated amount of time. A bunch of seconds. Not enough to seem creepy, but enough to make it clear what his intentions were.

 

 

Magnus got the message because, a couple of moments later, he waved one hand to intimate to the girls to leave him alone. The two of them looked at him outraged and they hastily left murmuring something about the questionable sexual inclinations of that man.

 

 

No one said anything else: they all received their cards and it was time for them to make their move. Alexander had bad cards, an eight and a four, of different colors. Usually he would have fold and waited for the next game but now he had to be bold. He had to be different, leaving the real Alexander aside in favor to a new and most attractive one. An Alexander who wasn't afraid to risk. He knocked on the table and kept the cards, betting a good amount of money to start. Two of the other players folded, Magnus accepted the challenge, smirking. The croupier turned the card on the table and Alexander looked at them with an unreadable expression, his cards pushed down on the green surface of the desk. He didn't glance at Magnus in a calculated attempt to play hard to get.

 

 

In the corner of his eyes, though, he could see how the Indonesian guy was glancing at him now and then.

 

 

In the end Alexander bet a considerable amount of money moving the fiches on the table before to turn his head toward Magnus and smile at him.

 

 

“Your turn” he smiled, chilled, careful to not say his name since the other one didn't introduce himself yet. “In or out.” Alexander leaned forward on the table, tapping his forefinger on the surface. “What do you chose?”

 

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes studying the man in front of him. He was trying to look through his expression, his gaze, but somehow he couldn't perfectly get him. He was a mistery and there was nothing that could get his attention more than a puzzle.

 

 

“Out.” he said, at last, folding.

 

 

Alexander smiled, amused, turning up his cards. The other men at the table snorted, clutching their jaws, placing their bet. Magnus, instead, smiled fascinated by that bluff.

 

 

“You know? Not many men can bluff me like that. _Chapeau_ ” he stated with an half nod of his head, looking right to Alexander's eyes. The agent's lips curved up, no words came out his mouth.

 

 

“I'm Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane” the Indonesian guy said as the cards were placed in front of them.

 

 

“Alexander”

 

 

 _Crap_.

 

 

The agent stiffened for a second on his chair, clearing his throat and clutching his jaw. He forgot to be undercover, he had to lie about his name, he wasn't smart to reveal his real identity. At least he didn't say his last name, he didn't screw everything up.

 

 

 

This time Alexander's hand was not that bad. He had a couple of two, different colors. It was a pair. Nothing ecceptional, but it could become a three of a kind or a poker. It was a good base to start with and he decided to raise the initial bet. Magnus smiled, pleased, glancing at him. Alexander held his gaze returning the same smile, slightly raising one eyebrow. The other men at the table fold, sighing in irritation. Magnus accepted his challenge, placing his bet.

 

 

As all the cards were turned up on the table from the crupier, Alec had two pair in his hands. Two two in the cards in his hands and two aces down. It was a risky shot this time, especially because Magnus raised his bet. Considerably. It was likely he had at least one ace in his hands, an almost certain victory. Alexander chuckled and leaning back against the chair he folded the cards.

 

 

Magnus smiled, in triumph, extending his cards to the crupier. Face down.

 

 

Alexander looked at him narrowing his eyes, a smile on his lips. He was sure the other one would have shown them to reply to his previous act, but unexpectedly he didn't. Instead he shrugged looking at him as if he was saying “ _What can you do?_ ”. A part of the agent was truly amazed by that little game between them, as if at that table it wasn't playing just the Alexander he made up to get closer to a suspect, but also the real Alexander he was deep down his bones.

 

 

Magnus Bane knew how to charm people and Alexander knew he had to be careful.

 

 

They kept playing for at least one hour straight before one of the men at the table left. Alexander came back to present just then, as the game stopped, realizing that could be a good moment to take him apart and try to talk him privately. Magnus seemed to appreciate his presence, perhaps he would have gladly left the table to follow him.

 

 

“Well. I think I'll go for a drink” the agent said getting on his feet, gathering the fiches he had won in an empty cup. His gaze slipped on Magnus' for a couple of seconds, a catchy grin on his lips as he turned his back to the table to head on to the bar. Alexander didn't look back, he moved sure, firmly, toward the counter as his colleagues at the earpiece kept hissing at his ear.

 

 

“ _What are you doing, agent?! Come back to the suspect!_ ”

 

 

Alexander ignored their words leaning his forearm on the counter, his back slightly tilted forward as he waited for the waiter to come.

 

 

 _No. He'll come to me_. He simply thought leaning his fiches' cup at his side.

 

 

The waiter approached him with a kind smile on his lips and stopped in front of him with a white cloth in his hands.

 

 

“What can I get you?” he asked, politely, tossing the cloth under the counter.

 

 

Alexander opened his mouth to answer but someone spoke first. “A _martini_ for me and whatever the gentleman wants”

 

 

“A _black russian_ ” the agent said nodding to the waiter, before to turn his head around toward the man at his side. “Thank you” he added, grinning.

 

 

Magnus Bane smiled in turn, a little nod of his head to welcome his words.

 

 

“You're welcome, Alexander”

 

 

“So. I presume you're not from here” the agent said looking at Magnus' eyes, his body turned toward him, his back now stretched out in all its length. “Where are you from?”

 

 

Magnus took his time to analyze Alec's figure, his eyes running all over his body to memorize the shape of his chest, his hips, his arms under the black jacket of the suit. That man was undeniable beautiful in a way Magnus hadn't ever experimented before. He wasn't just hot. He truly was beautiful. He had such delicate and yet firm features that he could not avoid to look at him as in contemplation.

 

 

“Jakarta, Indonesia” he said, at last, inhaling deeply, rising his eyes on Alec's. “But it's not my first time here in the States, I already know how to move around here”

 

 

“And why you're here? Pleasure? Work?” Alexander asked, his tone casual and chilled as he was trying to drive the conversation in the right way, trying to understand that man's intentions. He had to stay focused, he had to read the truth behind his words, look for a trace of lie in his face. He was pretty good at it.

 

 

Magnus chuckled as the waiter handed the two glasses on the counter, next to them. “Work. But that doesn't mean I can't find pleasure as well, does it?”. He rose the glass as to toast, a malicious sparkle shining in his eyes as his lips curved up at the edges in a catty smile. His gaze was flirtatious, his intentions pretty clear and Alexander felt a weird heat bursting in his blood.

 

 

That smile made hard to focus on the mission. _Damn_.

 

 

Alexander hid the frustration behind a bold smile. “Of course. Everything can be turned in pleasure under the right circumstances. We just have to want it” he said rising his glass to his lips, taking a sip of his drink as his eyes were kinda stuck in Magnus'.

 

 

The other man narrowed his eyes, his lips stretched out in a thin, dangerous smile.

 

 

“Like, for example, a random night in a casino?”

 

 

Alexander grinned, leaning forward to whisper his words. “ _Especially_ a random night in a casino”

 

 

And suddenly he wasn't sure who was talking right now. It was the Alexander he made up for that mission, the bold, sexy, flirtatious business man perfectly comfortable with himself, or it was... him? The grumpy, frustrated, repressed agent who was trying to deny his sexuality? That night, that man, everything was like a breath of fresh air. For that night only he was free to show his true feelings, he was free to feel what he preferred and not being worry for what his mates would have thought. Magnus Bane gave him a glimpse of freedom, a glimpse of what he could have been if he wasn't so scared to lose all he had just being himself. His family, his career, his friends. For a moment Alexander thought it was't bad at all to be that kind of man.

 

 

Magnus lips parted in a pleased smile and he rose his glass between the two of them.

 

 

“To a random night in a casino” he said, then, without leaving Alec's eyes.

 

 

“And to all the pleasure it can bring” Alexander added touching Magnus' glass with his own before to take it to his lips and take another sip. The alcohol was burning down his throat, his chest hotter and hotter as the drink ran down his body.

 

 

Magnus did the same before to quickly lick his lips and lowering the glass. “And you? Why are you here?”

 

 

“I've had a meeting in the hall on the other side of the hallway. A client who needed my consult”

 

 

“So... you're alone now.”

 

 

“Actually” Alexander left his empty glass on the counter without leaving Magnus' gaze not for even one second. “I hoped not.”

 

 

A dense silence fell between the two of them as the entire hall around them didn't even exist. They stared at each other's eyes, quietly, as from the earpiece in Alexander's ear came a low buzz. In a second the agent realized he'd forgotten, just for a little while, which was his mission there. Why he was there, with him. He forgot about the terroristic attack, the questions he had to make, his job. All that mattered was Magnus and those sparkling eyes of his. The guy swallowed as that little moment vanished and all the responsabilities came back on his shoulders.

 

 

“But maybe tonight it's not the right night” he smiled, then, after a while, trying to walk off the counter as to run away from that man. That stunningly beautiful man he shouldn't have left for any reason that night.

 

 

After just two steps Alexander stopped, Magnus' hand on his wrist in a firm grip. “Let's go talk somewhere else, shall we?” he proposed, smiling, as the agent turned around to look at him. “It's too noisy here”

 

 

A voice inside his head told him to run; he was pretty sure that being alone with him would have been a very dangerous temptation. It would have been too difficult to think and work, that man drove his mind crazy. All he could think about was his body, the way their gazes never left each other, the way that shirt was hiding those large and strong shoulders. But he couldn't leave, right? He had to find out the truth, understand if he was a terrorist or just a simply beautiful stranger in a foreign country. Or maybe a beautiful terrorist: when they say that the truth is always in the midway...

 

 

“Yes” Alexander nodded turning back his body toward him.

 

 

He spoke even before realizing what he'd just said and a moment later the two of them were heading to the elevator outside the casino, at the end of the hallway. It was pretty late so no one was around them there. The noises of the game room were far away, a sort of low background to their thoughts. Neither of them said a word, standing side by side in front of the doors of the elevator, waiting for it to come. Alexander was nervous behind the façade he had to show.

 

 

The box stopped in front of them, ringing, the doors swung open.

 

 

Magnus went in first without hesitation. Alexander followed him in a moment later, his right hand into his pocket. The doors shut in front of them and in a moment they truly were alone. Completely, freely alone.

 

 

Magnus didn't waste a second and stood in front of Alexander looking right into his eyes.

 

 

“We're going into my room” he said, bluntly, with a serious and intense gaze on his face.

 

 

“I know” Alexander answered bearing his look.

 

 

The Indonesian guy's lips curved up and in a second he just gave in. “Oh, whatever...”

 

 

He fastly moved forward to meet Alexander's body, his hands trying to touch his chest as his head was finding his way to his. Alexander felt a rush of heat in his blood and a wave of adrenaline coming over him: as soon as he realized that Magnus wanted to touch his chest, his thought flew to the bug in his inside pocket and his hands moved mechanically. He stopped his wrists holding them with his hands and he rose up his arms, pushing him against the wall of the elevator, blocking him between the side of the box and his body.

 

 

Alexander tightening the grip on his wrists, pushed against the wall above their heads and looked for his lips. As they kissed the blood in the agent's veins boiled, rushing here and there within his body, quickly. His lips were hot and soft and the scent of his skin was intoxicating, exotic. They were kissing hardly and passionately, gasping into each other mouth as their tongues were dancing a dangerous song only them could hear. Magnus tried to get rid of Alexander's grip in a first moment, but he was a trained soldier, it wasn't that easy to break free of him, so -eventually- he just gave in enjoying that exciting and hot kiss, trying not to think how much he wanted to touch his body, his face, his fingers itching in impatient.

 

 

As soon as the elevator stopped, Alexander loosened the grip around Magnus' wrists breaking the kiss, recoiling a bit to leave him free to move. His heart was racing in his chest, his lips were swollen and red and... hungry. He wanted more. Much more. His pants were way too tight in that moment and his lungs were praying for some air. At the earpiece he could hear the silly jokes of his colleagues as a far buzz. He didn't care in that moment what they were thinking. It had been the most exciting thing he had ever done in his entire life. And he was a soldier: that meant something.

 

 

But it was a different kind of excitement: the heat and the rush of a battle were something cold and almost mechanical to him. Adrenaline rushed into his body and his mind thought faster than ever to the next step. He was the king of the chessboard and everything was under his control.

 

 

Now, instead, everything was different. He wasn't able to control his own emotions, his own desires and everything was hot and messy and his mind was swirling and flying high. He was... drugged and he didn't want him to become an addiction. He couldn't allow it.

 

 

Alexander went out first waiting for Magnus to come.

 

 

He fixed his jacket, a bit wrinkled where the agent held it and walked off the elevator, heading to his room.

 

 

They didn't talk, trying to calm the heartbit in their chests. Alexander was thinking how he could have asked him anything now that the atmosphere between them was so... thick. But as soon as they entered the room everything seemed to cool down.

 

 

Magnus shut the door behind them, locking it, and took off his jacket to toss it on a chair. He was loosening the grip of the shirt around his throat walking freely to the little kitchen in the room.

 

 

“Wanna drink?” he asked, a bottle of scotch in his hand and an empty glass on the little island.

 

 

Alexander lightly shook his head. “No, thanks” he said looking around to find something weird in the room. A little duffel bag laid on a chair, catching his attentions, bringing him to approach it and lift it up. “Don't tell me this is your luggage. I will never believe it” he said, smiling, turning toward Magnus, his hands trying to palpate the bottom of the bag to understand what was in it. It was pretty ligh, anyway, and it seemed nothing heavy was in it for what he could touch from outside the bag.

 

 

“Don't be silly. That is my gym bag. Towels, Ipod, water, a reserve tank top... ” Magnus explained smiling, approaching the man to open the bag and show him what was in there: exactly what he said.

 

 

Alexander nodded, chuckling, putting the bag back on the chair.

 

 

“A tank top uh?” he wondered, in a low voice, as Magnus took a sip of scotch from his glass.

 

 

The Indonesian guy found his gaze, a sparkle shone in his eyes as he slightly tilted his head. “What with it?”

 

 

“Nothing. I was just trying to picture you wearing it”

 

 

Magnus parted his lips, delighted, “Did you succeed?” he inquired, narrowing his gaze.

 

 

“Not really.” Alexander admitted moving a step closer to burn the distance between them. His right hand rose under Magnus' chin, his thumb lightly rubbing his wet lips. “It's hard to imagine you wearing anything when I'd just like to take everythig off of you.” he whispered, slowly, lowering his head to reach his ear, his lips lightly touching his skin.

 

 

Alexander felt something melting in his chest. His bones were liquid, his blood was rushing all over his body making him feel warm and hot, just about to burst. It was exciting. Flirting with that man, find his own desires in his eyes, the same will to play that dangerous game. Even knowing to be heard by his colleagues was exciting in that moment. Everything was just so dirty and wrong and... good.

 

 

He wanted it.

 

 

He wanted him.

 

 

And he would have had him.

 

 

He would have said to his colleagues it was for the mission, to buy his trust, they would haven't argued on that.

 

 

Magnus leaned the glass on the sidetable at his left, parting his lips. His nerves were all exposed, ready to be touched and kissed by those warm, passionate lips. It was like there was no skin dividing his nerves to Alexander's body, as if he had a direct line to the very core of his soul. That man was able to turn him on with just a whisper, a gaze, and Magnus was truly amazed by that. Not many men were able to catch his attentions just like that.

 

 

“You're a dangerous man, Alexander” the Indonesian guy whispered, turning his head to Alexander's lips, not touching them yet, Their mouths were close, so close they could feel each other breath on their lips.

 

 

 _I know. I am_. The agent thought, not without a little sparkle of guilt in his guts.

 

 

“Are you scared?” he whispered, on his lips, still not kissing him, his right hand slipping on Magnus' low back, pushing him against his own body.

 

 

 _You should be_.

 

 

“No. Fire doesn't scare me” Magnus said, the tip of his nose drawing imaginary lines on Alexander's cheek, slowly. “I want to see your flames”

 

 

Alexander gasped on his lips, inhaling a breath of his scent which went right to his brain.

 

 

“Burn me, _Alexander_ ” he finally said, with a low, raspy voice, slightly touching the agent's face with his fingertips. “Burn me”

 

 

And he did.

 

 

He went for his lips finding them waiting for his touch. His tongue drew the edges of his mouth, slowly, before to bite his lower lip with his teeth. Alexander's hands slipped under Magnus' jacket letting it slip over his shoulders, his arms and fall onto the floor at his feet. He went then to his shirt to unbutton it and open it on his bare chest. His skin was beautiful, warm and soft under fis fingers, a delicious shade of caramel which increased Alexanders' hunger.

 

 

He took the shirt off his body and tossed it down to the floor to admire his body, the large shoulders, the strong arms, the abs so stunningly trained.

 

 

Magnus' body took Alexander's breath away, stopping his hands, his lips.

 

 

Magnus was flattered and pleased from that reaction, finally master of the situation.

 

 

“Yes. That's it, Alexander. Look at me.” he said, slowly, rising one hand to lean a finger on his lips. “I want you to only look at me. I want you to desire me.” Magnus whispered, taking some step around him, as a lion who was trapping his prey. He stopped behind him, kicking his own shoes off and throwing them away on the floor, his hands slipping around Alexander waists, on his torso, above his shirt. Alexander's heart was racing, he felt frozen where he stood, starving for the other man's body. He felt his hands unbottoning his shirt, slipping beyond that on his bare skin, scrutching it softly, lightly, to let him feel his touch on his skin.

 

 

Blood ran down Alexander's body, his pants were way too tight for him to bear.

 

 

And then, his phone rang.

 

 

“ _Shit_ ” he swore clutching his jaw. He already knew who it was. His boss, his team, telling him he was wasting time, he was going way too far from the line between his mission and simply entertaining. “Sorry. It's my work phone. I have to get it. Just... just wait a second. I'll be right back” Alexander said, turning around, to leave a warm, hot, passionate but quick kiss on Magnus' lips.

 

 

Magnus saw him slip out of his grip as smoke between his fingers.

 

 

*

 

“Agent, can you hear me?”

 

 

Alexander was in the hallway outside the room, his free hand leaned on the internal sill of one of the several windows there. He opened that one to feel the fresh air of November on his face, trying to use it to cool down the excitement that was consuming him deep down his soul. He was a bit nervous, a bit frustrated for the interruption, a bit concerned.

 

 

“Yes, sir. Loud and clear” his voice was firm and controlled even though he was feeling his legs shaking and his knees like jelly.

 

 

“We found the terrorist. It's one of the german. Paul and his team found a bag full of explosive in his hotel room. We caught him. You're free to go”

 

 

Those words should have been comforting, right? They stopped a terrorist, they saved a lot of people from a very dangerous event. But in that moment Alexander couldn't care less about the attack and the german and the bomb. All he could think about was Magnus and the Alexander he was enjoying to be. Just that day... just for that night, he wanted to feel free. And now everything was over, everything had to end like that.

 

 

His team at the earpiece was chatter in relief, esulting, making him feel suddenly nervous and anger.

 

 

“Good to know, sir. Thanks sir.” he simply said hanging up the call.

 

 

A breath of fresh air slipped down his throat, his bare chest under the unbuttoned shirt. It was like ice against the burning skin of his body. Over. Everything was over.

 

 

He should have leave right now and never come back to that room. He should have run away and go back home to take a cool shower. But he couldn't stop thinking of the man behind that door, the taste of his mouth still on his lips, and the warmth of his touch on his chest. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

 

 

Magnus'd said _burn me_ , but somehow Alexander felt it had been Magnus to brand his name deep down his flash.

 

 

*

 

 

That last kiss left a bitter taste on his lips.

 

 

Was it really a work call? That late in the night? Or was it an excuse to leave? Possible considering it was already 10 minutes since he left the room, since he left him there, standing alone in the middle of his room, shirtless and so badly turned on. Maybe he was married and his wife was trying to find him... Suddenly Magnus felt overwhelmed with concern and fear.

 

 

That man... that man had unlocked something in him. Somehow he knew how to play with him, how to touch the right spots to light up his attentions, his curiosity. Alexander knew how to make him starve for him and that was bad. Like, _really_ bad.

 

 

And now Magnus, the attractive, elusive Magnus Bane, was dying to have him back there, under his hands, in his bed, inside him.

 

 

He clutched his jaw almost ready to accept that the other one was gone beyond his door, when that swung open.

 

 

Alexander rushed toward the other man -the door shut behind him- and cupped his face with urgency, meeting his lips with his own. Magnus was taken aback, surprised by that sudden rush in his manners. He stood frozen for a couple of seconds, feeling his tongue inside his mouth and his hands slipping down his throat, his chest, until he found his hips, pushing him against himself.

 

 

“I want you Magnus” he gasped on his lips breathing heavily on his face, a deep flame dancing inside his eyes, as a far sparkle of... greed. “I want you” he hoarsely repeated on his neck, his lips on his skin as his teeth were slightly biting his flesh.

 

 

Magnus panted, overwhelmed with excitement and need, tilting back his head to better expose his throat to Alexander's attentions.

 

 

“More. Want me more” he gasped taking off his jacket and his shirt, letting them fall on the ground behind him, his hands running over his body, his bare chest. Alexander had a wonderful body under his clothes. His shoulders were large and his arms were lean but strong. His muscles were defined under his skin: not very swollen, but they were there and Magnus could feel their shape under his fingers.

 

 

“I don't think I can, Magnus. I... I don't think I can desire you more than this” Alexander admitted leaving his neck to search his gaze, his eyes suddenly... clean. Until that moment that man had been unreadable and mysterious and cryptical but right now, in that moment, his gaze was honest and sincere and Magnus could almost touch the truth behind his words.

 

 

That awareness sent a jolt of pleasure right down Magnus' body, straight into his pants. It almost hurt.

 

 

Magnus then went for another kiss and this time he cupped Alexander's face, searching his tongue with his own, pressing his body against his, walking on toward the bedroom, forcing Alexander to recoil to follow his lead until he fell onto the bed, Magnus on top of him, still kissing his lips, gasping and moaning as time passed and their need grew.

 

 

Alexander's hands slipped onto Magnus' back, touching it, pushing it down on himself, scratching his skin to let him feel how much he desired him; Magnus, for his part, moaned in his mouth, parting his lips, his eyes shut as a jolt of violent excitement ran up his spin until his brain.

 

 

“Louder. I want you hear you” Alexander gasped, master, rolling on the side to turn Magnus down, stuck between his chest and the bed. They kissed again and the agent blocked both his wrists with one hand on the bed, above his head, as with the other hand he was getting rid of his remaining clothes. He was finally free and Magnus could better feel the other man's desire against his body, against his thight.

 

 

“Off. Take them off” he gasped breaking the kiss, his chest bumping up and down as he was trying to catch his breath. “It hurts” he added, moving his hips to let Alexander feel how hard he already was against him.

 

 

Alexander was fairly pleased from that request, the need to free his excitement, too big to be conteined a moment longer. And so he did. He unbuttoned Magnus' pants and then he took them off until he wasn't naked under his body. Beautiful. He was incredibly beautiful. Alexander looked at him in contemplation studying the shape of his muscles with his own eyes, his hand loosened the grip on his wrists, letting him free.

 

 

“God, Magnus...” he simply swore feeling weak, lowering his head to kiss the other man's throat and then his chest, his torso, and down towars his belly button, the strip of thin hair heading to his virility. His tongue drew a wet line all along his body, from the neck to the lower part of his belly, making Magnus shiver in pleasure. And then Alexander gave up and took his flesh into his mouth.

 

 

Magnus stiffened suddenly, a jolt of pleasure right to his brain, his heart hammering in his chest as his hands went to Alexander's head, guiding his movement, clutching his hair between his fingers. It was so good, so wonderful that Magnus thought he could have died shortly thereafter. His mouth was warm, wet and his tongue was caressing him at an unsteady rythm. Faster and faster first and suddenly slowly, so slowly it almost was painful: he was playing with him, with his pleasure to feel how much he needed him. And Magnus, God, he truly needed that man to keep going. He moaned louder and louder as he wanted, clutching his teeth, tilting back his head against the pillows, blood rushing into his body making him feel weaker and stronger at the same time.

 

 

He felt his body heavy as a mountain and his mind light as a cloud. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak. His mind was floating high away from them in an ocean of thick sensual gratification.

 

 

Alexander stopped as he realized he couldn't resist a second longer. He wanted him. He wanted that man, he wanted to feel him around him, inside him, all over his body. He wanted to crash into him, become one only thing, fuse until their skin wasn't just one and his pleasure was his pleasure.

 

 

He got up on his knees and made Magnus roll on the bed to have his back up, toward him. Alexander laid down on him, one forearm supporting his body and his lips on Magnus' shoulder, kissing them, biting them, as his right hand slipped along his spine to reach his bottom and then over, his forefinger between his line. He went to prepare him, to make him ready to receive Alexander in him. Magnus shuddered, a moan ran out his lips.

 

 

“Again. Let me hear again, Magnus” Alexander whispered at his ear, with a raspy, low voice. “I love your voice when you enjoy it. I want to make you moan like that more and more and more” he revealed, gasping, feeling his erection pulsing at every word, uncapable to wait longer. The finger inside Magnus moved and went deeper in him making him groan. The more that finger went in and out the more his voice shook, excited. Every breath was like a jolt of life in Alexander's chest.

 

 

In the end, when Magnus was ready enough to proceed, Alexander got off his finger and replaced it with his virility. He went in slowly, not wanting to hurt him, but pretty easily since he was quite ready to that at that point. Both of them groaned as soon as the agent began to move inside of him. They both were very excited and they could not endure that for too long: they've kept flirting and playing all the night and they were waiting for that moment for hours now. Alexander went faster and faster feeling his flesh wrapped in his body, in his warm, hot, tight body. Magnus, for his part, felt him enter deeper and deeper in him touching here and there with his hard erection and making him almost shout. That was unbelievable, he never felt that lost before. Lost in luxury, in pleasure, in him.

 

 

Minutes passed and their broken voices filled up the room with moans and gasps until they both reached their limit: Alexander felt that hot wave incoming and he went in him faster than ever, almost uncontrollably, driven by the urge to touch that final moment. As the agent increased his speed, Magnus hit the sheets with his fist, broken, unable to hold it in more. He came shouting Alexander's name, his free hand cupped on his erection to accept the white thick fluid which just came out.

 

 

At that Alexander came as well filling him up with his wet pleasure, clutching Magnus' hips with his hands, bending down to his back, his sweaty forehead touching his shoulder blades. Alexander was breathless, he didn't have any strength left and he felt empty and tired and... happy. They stood like that for an endless time before to part. Alexander went out him falling on the bed beside Magnus, trying to catch some air. Magnus, in turn, got up to reach the near bathroom his knees weak and unsteady.

 

 

Alexander looked the ceiling, dizzy and overwhelmed. He felt good. In that moment, in that exact moment, he felt good as he never felt and he wasn't nearly sorry. He was happy. He felt light. He felt free.

 

 

Magnus came back shortly after, his hands clean, his hair tousled and his make up dripping on his face. He was even more beautiful than before. Alexander rolled on his side to look at him, smiling, as he laid on the bed at his side.

 

 

“What are you doing to me, Alexander?” he asked, smiling, looking for his eyes.

 

 

Alexander curved up his lips, his hand running down to search Magnus'. He laced his fingers to his, rubbing his back's hand with his thumb.

 

 

“Well. I think we can say I've done you.” he chuckled, low, ironically.

 

 

Magnus laughed as well, briefly, shaking his head. “Funny. You're so funny. Ah ah.” he said, sarcastically, rolling up his eyes.

 

 

“I don't know, Magnus.” Alexander said, at last, sighing, lowering his gaze to their hands. “I'm not used to this. But you... you made me feel as if I couldn't run from you. As if it was inevitable.” he added, shortly after, rising now his look to find his eyes. “As if I _need_ you” he whispered, scared by his own words.

 

 

Magnus' lips parted, in surprise, hearing them, feeling his heart shaking and his blood racing.

 

 

“Don't run then. Stay here.” he said in a low voice, an intimate, delicate voice, their head so close their forehead were touching. “For tonight at least. Stay with me.”

 

 

Alexander felt, deep down his stomach, he was perfectly able to stay that night: the problem was he didn't know how to face the next morning if he had to leave that man's side.

 

 

*

 

As the dawn came the old woman went to the hallway to clean the floor and the windows. She was pretty sleepy but ready to work.

 

 

She was washing one of the windows of that floor when she saw two little black things on the floor beneath. They were two little devices clearly broken. No, not broken, they were totally crushed, little pieces of wires shattered here and there on the carpet. One looked like a sort of earpiece as the other one was so smashed it was impossible to know what it was.

 

 

The lady simply shrugged and tossed the two little broken devices in the garbage basket.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment! ♥


End file.
